The Outcasts
by kaylalynn2015
Summary: Saraya and Jon are the outcasts of the WWE, and they find themselves confiding in each other and helping one another shine all the way to the top of the business together.
1. Chapter 1

_-Saraya's POV-_

I walked into the arena for Raw, Vince had given me the call that I was to be a part of Raw tonight. I could not handle my excitement, I had spent all WrestleMania weekend working several matches on Axess, and now, I have been officially moved up to the main roster, at least I think. I walked into Stephanie's office to discuss what is supposed to take place tonight, it was so hard to contain my excitement. Stephanie sat across from me and simply smiled while these words escaped her mouth, "You're winning the Diva's Championship tonight."

I sat there with a blank stare for a good two minutes at the least, then I sorta shook out of it. "Wait. What, excuse me?! I'm going to be champion? On my first night? What seriously?" There was absolutely no way to contain my excitement anymore, I am literally on top of the world. Stephanie smiled again, "Yes, we all here see a bright future ahead of you, including the current champ AJ. She is looking for some time off to go have her wedding and honeymoon, and it was actually her that suggested you take the title off her. So far she is the only diva/superstar that knows. I believe you two should work out how this will go down. Have a good evening, and I cannot wait to see how you take this opportunity and run with it," I nodded at her and got up from my seat. "Thank you so much," I said as I began to walk out the door.

I walked all over the arena searching for April, then finally I was able to find her all by herself, she seemed like the loner of the division. "Hey April, uh first off I want to thank you so much, and secondly—"she cut me off before I could finish my sentence. "I know that you want to thank me and everything, but there is no need, you're a very talented young woman, and I believe in you. Secondly, we need to keep it down because no one other than us knows, and well Tamina. What I was thinking we could do is I go out there and gloat about beating the whole divas division last night, then you come out to congratulate me. Things escalate and I slap you, then we go into a match for the divas title. You go for the quick roll up and beat me then roll out of the ring and celebrate while I sulk. I believe the title is going to suit you well," April said so eloquently and smiled.

"It sounds perfect to me, I can't wait to see you out there," I gleamed with excitement and walked away from her and walked into the locker room. All the other divas, you know the typical model type ones, began to stare at me as if I didn't belong. Let's be real, compared to them I probably didn't belong. I began to feel uncomfortable so I walked out of the locker room and called up my NXT friends and asked if they'd come down to Raw tonight for support, I definitely needed people there happy for me and my NXT family were the ones for the job.

I was talking to Emma on the phone, expressing how excited I was to be on Raw tonight and then bam! I'm on my butt. I had ran into a superstar, it was Jon aka Dean Ambrose. "I'm so sorry, Jon. I wasn't paying attention and I, I'm just so sorry," I said in a freaking out tone. He shook his head and helped me up, "its fine, I wasn't paying attention either so don't sweat it. How's it feel to be on Raw tonight?" he asked me. "It's so exciting, you know how all of us down in NXT have been looking forward to this chance, and it's so great to see so many superstars shining that came from NXT, now it's time for the divas to do the same," I chuckled. He smiled and nodded, "you got that right, and you're just the person for that. Hey, listen I'll talk to you later, I have to go help plan out my match for tonight, good luck out there, not that you need luck," he laughed a bit with a wink at the last bit.

I have known Jon for the past few years, and when I had the storyline down in FCW with his best friend Seth, I had immediately developed a small crush on Jon. Whenever we talk, those feelings immediately come rushing back, he is so amazing. I shook off the thoughts as I heard my cue, I walked out to the ring and we did everything that April had planned. I won the divas championship on my first night, like whoa it's so surreal. I'm glad I called my NXT gals, as they were the only ones there to congratulate me, but they are all I need. Jon came up before he had his match to give me a hug and congratulate me as well. "No wonder you were so excited, I'm so happy for you! Now I need to go out there and kick some ass, talk after?" He smiled and I nodded. I ran to the back to walk his match, maybe I will finally have my chance with Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_-Jon's POV-_

I walked to the back after my match against Seth, or as he is now known as to the WWE universe, the sellout. The reaction he got from the crowd whenever all of this took place last night on the ppv was insane. He really does make a great heel, and I must say I do enjoy the fact that I am now in a feud with him. Back down in NXT/FCW we had the best matches. I love playing this crazy man that I have been recently portrayed as, it fits well with my personality.

I walked to Saraya's locked room and knocked on the door, she quickly answered. "Hey Raya, want to go get a bite to eat?"

She looked a bit nervous to answer, looking around to make sure no one could hear, "Everything okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, everything is fine. Just after we talked earlier I got shamed by the rest of the divas even more than I already had for winning the championship," she said and frowned.

"Look, I don't want to cause you any trouble, if hanging out with me is going to make it tough on you, then I will leave you alone. I know it's hard when you're called up, must be even harder for divas. Plus you won the championship your first night, I can't put you through that," I said quickly as I wrapped her up into a hug. "It'll be okay squirt," I said and I could hear her giggle as I did.  
"No, it's fine. Why should I give up basically my only friend on the main roster just because of some petty girls here? I love hanging out with you," I couldn't help but smile whenever she said this. I really enjoy spending time with her, I couldn't help but stare at her beauty, I was lost in her eyes until she waved her hand in front of my face. "Jon? Hellooo?" she said and giggled as I snapped out of it.  
"Yeah, sorry my bad. I was having a moment. So, food? Yes?" I said enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, that sounds good to me, let me grab my stuff," she smiled as she headed back into her locker room to change and grab all of her things. She walked back out and said with a smile, "All ready to go."

We walked to the parking garage, I offered to carry her bags but she refused. I thought it was cute how independent and strong she is, her parents must be so proud of her. We walked in silence all the way to my rental car, but I couldn't help but keep looking over at her. She radiates pure beauty, the kind that keeps you from concentrating on anything. How am I supposed to drive somewhere and then eat without just getting lost in her beauty?

We made it to my rental and I opened the door for her, "After you," I said and smiled but she shook her head and walked over to the driver's side door and opened it. "No, sir, after you," she said and giggled. I shook my head and walked over and got into the car, she closed the door for me then got into the car.  
"Don't tell anyone I let you open the door for me," I said coldly then laughed. She shook her head then said, "Fine, as long as you don't mention to anyone that I even let you attempt to open the door for me," she giggled. She has the cutest giggle in the world I thought to myself.  
"Fine, deal," I said as I began to drive. "Where would you like to go and eat?" I asked her. "Uhh, anywhere really, I'll eat almost anything," she said.

We pulled into a little diner that had next to no one in it, other than the workers. "This is one of my favorite places to go when I'm in town, I've been coming here for years now," I raved about the place to her, she just smiled and nodded. "Everything okay?" she looked up at me as she sat down and shrugged.

"I just hate how I have no one for support on the main roster. In NXT, we were a family, but on the main roster all the girls just seem…fake. Other than April, but she's gone for a while," Saraya frowned.  
"Let's not think of that. Hey Susan! I'll take my usual, and you know what, get her the same too," I looked over at Raya and she looked confused. "Oh, trust me you will love it."  
"What exactly is it?" she asked me with her cute little smirk. Ugh. It's hard to not just get lost in all her little quirks.  
"It's just a burger, but it is the best burger you will ever have," I caught a glimpse of Susan giggling at me.  
Susan carried our plates out to us, "No worries, it's on the house, and boy, I need to get you to be my sponsor for this place or something, you always prasin' it," she smiled as she walked back to the back.

"She has a point," Raya giggled as she bit into her burger. I watched intently so I could see how right I was. "Ohmygod. You were right," she mumbled.  
"What..what was that?" I asked, knowing full well what she had said.  
"You were right," she growled at me.

"That's what I thought," I laughed as we both continued to eat.  
We talked about a lot of things, including how we both got our start in wrestling. She told that story of how she got her first bump while in the wound, she was literally born to wrestle. I hate that all the girls on the main roster were making it hard for her to enjoy her title reign. She's a talented girl, and she deserves to at least have the respect of those on the main roster. Especially with them getting mad over her talking to me, they need to get over themselves. Gosh, I'm already so protective of her. It's not even been a day, we aren't even together. This isn't even a date. I need to shake this feeling immediately, I'm probably just her friend, that's it. She needs friends, not romance. I am going to make it my goal that she will love being on the main roster, if it's the last thing I ever do.  
I dropped her off at her hotel and headed back to mine. I lie awake thinking about the adorable girl that I had spent my night with. I couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_-Saraya's POV-_

I don't get much sleep that night after he dropped me off. My mind kept drifting to him, but then it drifted to how awful it'll be in the locker room tomorrow. Many of the girls had a thing for Jon, but he didn't notice really anyone, I was surprised when he noticed me. The girls already hate me, with this they have more of a reason cause in their minds, I stole their possible boyfriend. I don't want to start a war with the divas, I want their friendship. We all need each other to survive here, and I have no one…but Jon. But he doesn't count. I need some of the divas, other than the ones down in NXT. Sigh.

A few hours later I awoke as my alarm went off loudly. I'm a heavy sleeper, so I need to wake up my whole hotel floor when in order to wake myself. I got up, got dressed, and grabbed my work out bag. I headed to the gym to get a workout in before I had a photoshoot. It was my first photo shoot with my Divas Championship, I was so excited.

I spent 4 hours working out. I saw many of the divas come in then leave after an hour of being on their phones. Is that how they work out? Am I missing something? I thought when you go to the gym you are supposed to participate in actual workout other than that of your fingers…but oh well, it's their lives.

I saw Jon walk in just as I was about to go get a shower and change, I didn't want him to see me like this. I was a complete mess. I tried to get up slowly and slyly move back to shower room, but he saw me.

"Hey Raya! I didn't know you were coming here today, you should have said and I would have come earlier," he said with a smile.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I have a photo shoot in two hours, I wanted a quick workout this morning, that quickly turned into 4 hours," I laughed a little.

"See, this is what I like about you, you actually work hard for everything. Unlike a few of the others, I'm guessing you've seen them come in for an hour and be on their phones?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" I asked inquisitively.

"They were hired on their looks, so some of the divas feel as though that they can ride on that fact alone. It's completely wrong, especially if they're really over with the crowd. It keeps from having people like you be able to move up to the main roster, and it's just not fair," Jon said in an annoyed tone, which made me smile.

"Well, I'm here, and I'm here to stay, "I said as I put my hands on his shoulders, looking up into his eyes as I blushed a little before removing my hands.

"Well, I guess I'll let you go shower so you can get to your photo shoot," Jon said as he blushed a little too.

"Alright, thanks, see you around." I said as I began to walk back to the showers, but Jon grabbed me and turned me around. He kind of just stared at me for a minute straight, before placing his hands onto my cheeks and before I knew it, he gave me an intensely, passionate kiss on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and he placed his onto my waist. This is a moment I had been waiting for since I met him, and it felt so amazing. I felt as though our lips fit perfectly together, I was mesmerized. When we broke free from the kiss, we just stared at each other before I began to giggle. "So yeah…I need to get that shower and get to my photo shoot, but I'll call you, okay?" I said with a smile, blushing a bit.

He ruffled his hair as he looked down at me and blushed, "yeah, that sounds great. I'll speak to you then," he said as he kissed the top of my head then went to his workout.

I was not sure what this made us. We had only been on one "date" but I'm not even sure if it was a date. Are we together? Are we just friends that happened to share a kiss? These questions just kept running through my mind as I got my shower and at my photo shoot. The photo shoot went amazing though. Everything was on point, and I felt sincerely perfect and at home.

After the photo shoot I made it back to my room, it was time for me to pack and get ready to head to the next city. This was the first time I would actually be traveling with the main roster, it is so exciting. This has been all I've wanted my entire life, and now I have it. Thinking of how the divas treated me hurts still, but they aren't why I'm here. I did not work this hard for friendships, I did not work this hard for relationships. I worked this hard for a dream, a passion for wrestling that I have. Nothing is going to stand in my way. Maybe, Jon and I should cool things off, I really don't want to jeopardize my wrestling career for a guy, no matter how amazing he is. We should just be friends for now.

I finished packing all of my things then headed to the airport. I got there just in time, as it was time to start boarding the plane. Jon grabbed my hand, making me blush a bit. He led me to where he was sitting and we both sat down. He didn't say anything though, I think maybe he could sense how I was feeling, and he felt the same. Neither of us wanted to end this thing that had just started. I can tell from the kiss, that we were meant to be, just right now our careers need to be first. We spent the entire flight just sitting there, not a word was said. I couldn't bring myself to break the silence, and seems as though, he couldn't either.


	4. Chapter 4

-Jon's pov-

That kiss was the best thing that's happened to me in so long, but here I am next to her and not saying a word. It's been so long since I've let my guard down with any girl. My last relationship with a girl down in the Indys completely took over my life. She was my light in life, but I wasn't her light in life as it turned out. Our relationship lasted for nearly 6 years before she finally ended with me and got with the guy she truly needed to be with. The ending of the relationship was needed, but it still hurt like hell. It's been 3 years since then, and I still haven't completely recovered from it. It's hard for me to let my guard down, to be vulnerable, to give my complete self to someone. This is why I've been a player the past few years, but it all changed with I began talking with Raya. I can't even imagine my life being with another girl. I want her. Only her. No one can ever begin to compare to this cute English crumpet I have sitting next to me. I must break this silence, I need to make things right between us.

"So how'd the photoshoot go?" I said as I looked over at her.

"It was okay," she said sharply. Was she mad at me? Did I do something wrong, I could feel the frown forming over my face, which she saw. "Um, how was your workout?" She asked and gave me a smile.

"It was good, was hard to focus with our kiss on my mind," I chuckled a bit and so did she. "Are we okay though?"

"I'm just, well, conflicted," she said with a frown. "I've worked my entire life for this moment, I mean wwe not you, although that's great too, just it's all very unexpected and everything is happening so fast and I-" I cut her off from her rambling with a quick kiss upon her soft lips.

We both smiled. "Look, I don't want to ruin anything for you, we can just casually see each other until you're comfortable with it being more or something? No commitment, no having to spend all your time with me. None of that. Live your life, ill live mine, and we will meet in the middle for casual dinner dates," I said as I kissed the top of her head and wait for an answer.

She looks up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and smiled, taking my hand into hers and giving it a squeeze. "That sounds perfect to me," I could feel a weight lift off my shoulders. I was so glad I wasn't going to lose her.

"I'm going to catch some sleep, so goodnight sweetheart," I said as I kissed her forehead again then I was fast to sleep. It was so easy for me to fall asleep on airplanes, I'm not sure why, it was just so natural.

In my sleep, I had the most amazing dream ever. It, obviously, involved Raya. It was our wedding day, I know I'm getting ahead of myself, but she's just too perfect. I know she's the girl for me. We fit together so perfectly. We both have jagged edges, but our puzzle pieces seem to smoothly glide together to become one.

I'm turning into some lame love sick puppy over this girl.

I woke up just in time for the plane to land, I looked over to see Raya was still awake.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," she said as she playfully ruffled my hair.

"Did you not get any sleep?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Oh, right. I don't sleep on planes, it scares me," she said nervously. "I know, I know. I'm this tough girl who never cries and is never scared, but this scares me, don't judge," she playfully snarled at me.

"No judgement from me, none at all," I said chuckling. "But, I'm going to make you not afraid of it anymore, because sometimes, this is the only time you have to sleep. Don't worry ill teach you my ways," I said in a flirty manner. She playfully shoved me and looked out the window as the plane landed.

We all began to make our way off of the plane and put to baggage claim. I was excited to grab my things then head to the hotel with Raya, I had been thinking of asking her to split a room with me, but I'm a bit scared she might say no. I mean I did just tell her this can be a casual thing, sigh. I want nothing more than to profess my love for her, but I can't make myself seem needy or crazy, I mean it's only been a few days. This is going to be so hard for me.

I grabbed my bags and waited out front for Raya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_-Saraya's POV-_

I wasn't sure how to feel after the conversation that finally happened on the plane between Jon and me. I really liked him a whole lot, but I just can't risk my career and all the divas hating me all over again. It was tough down in NXT when I had no friends at all, I don't want to lose the few that I have finally made because of their jealously for my relationship with Jon. If Jon and I are meant to be, it'll happen eventually, right?

I always wait to get off the plane first, I'm not sure why, but there's this instinct in me that tells me to wait until all the other passengers have left first. Once the last person had finally gotten off, I walked off the plane as well and walked toward baggage claim. I could see Jon was waiting for me as I walked closer. I grabbed my bags and looked over at him, "Hey Jo-," I started to say before noticing that he was preoccupied with someone else.

It was one of the other divas, I guess she had heard our conversation on the plane as she was already chatting him up. "So, now that you're off the market, how about we get some drinks?" I could hear her ask Jon. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance, grabbed my bags, and I left. I know Jon didn't initiate it, but still, it was so hard to see him already flirting up a storm with the next girl in line. Maybe I made the wrong decision in giving up the opportunity to be with him, I mean, we both do really like each other...well I thought we did.

I climbed into the car I was supposed to share with Jon, but he took so long to get out there that I just asked Emma could I hop in with her instead. I'm not sure what Jon did for the rest of the evening, but I do know he had nothing to do with me.

"I just don't understand, he seemed so in to me, and now? He is just gone. He hasn't talked to me or anything since we landed. He made me wait for over 30 minutes in that car, luckily you had caught a later flight so I could just hop in with you, just ugh," I exclaimed.

"Don't fret it too much, he honestly isn't worth your tears or anger or any emotion for that matter, he is complete trash to treat you this way, and you know you deserve better." Emma said sternly to me. I just nodded cause I know she is right, I do deserve way better. I just have never had this thing that everyone calls "way better," all my relationships have just gone to complete shit. I try to never allow myself to be vulnerable with any guy unless I know I'm prepared for the fall...but this time I didn't even have a chance. It just kind of happened...and I guess it's my fault that this has happened.

"I think I'm going to try and get some of the rest I missed by not sleeping on the plane, then go to the gym when I wake up," I said as I put on my sweats and climbed into bed.

"Alright, I hope you can get some sleep, I'm going to go to the gym now, if you need me I'm just a call/text away, love ya," Emma said as she turned the lights off and shut the door. Emma was one of the first people in NXT to show interest in being my friend, and ever since then we have been inseparable.

I know she's right about me not deserving the way that Jon has been treating me, but I can't shake the thought of him. I really wanted him to be the one, but he just proved to be like any other guy I've ever met. Whatever I guess. I closed my eyes and soon enough i drifted off to sleep land.

_**-Writers note-**_

Sorry for taking so long to update this story, I had just graduated, summer was crazy, and now I've started college. I recently went back and read this fanfic and I wanted to update it. I think I'm going to begin to try and update it at least weekly until I finish it. I have some ideas of how I want this story to go. Also, sorry for the really short chapter, I'm a little rusty and I just needed something to jumpstart this story into the direction I want to take. I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
